1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held cleaning implements and more particularly to a hand held dispensing dish brush that dispenses a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held dispensing dish brushes are commonly used with a separate bottle of cleaning liquid. The cleaning liquid is applied to an area and then the hand held cleaning implement or brush is used to scrub that area. This process can be frustrating when the cleaning liquid runs or drips off an inclined area that needs to be cleaned. In this all too common situation, the cleaning liquid does not get adequately absorbed into the area and excessive force needs to be applied by the dispensing dish brush to clean the area.
A hand held cleaning implement is needed that has an integral ability to dispense a cleaning liquid to an area and simultaneously scrub that same area. A cleaning implement is further needed that has an enhanced ability to dispense the cleaning liquid with a high velocity while scrubbing.